farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Coop
The Chicken Coop is a building available on FarmVille. A farmer may put up to 100 chickens in a chicken coop so that they may be harvested all at once (similar to a Dairy Farm). During 2010, there was a glitch that allowed players to have more then 1 chicken coop on each farm. Later, Zynga removed all those secondary chicken coops and left only 1 coop per farm. On August 31st, 2012 they changed it so that players could to have up to 2 chicken coops per farm. Storage If a farmer clicks Look Inside on a chicken coop, they will be shown information about the animals inside including: what type of animal and how many, the type and cost of the eggs produced, and when they can be harvested. Animals Certain animals can be stored and harvested when placed in the Chicken Coop. When harvested, these animals produce mystery eggs. If a farmer does not own a certain kind of animal that can be stored in the Chicken Coop, the box will appear gray, as for the Gold and Black chickens shown below: Mystery Eggs Mystery Eggs were introduced with the Chicken Coop. A farmer can get a Mystery Egg when harvesting his Chicken Coop, or when feeding a neighbor's Chicken Coop. When he/she does, the Mystery Egg will be placed in the Gift Box, and the farmer has the option to share a Mystery Egg with their neighbors. Each type of mystery egg has a maximum number of neighbors that can take it from the feed. If all mystery eggs are not claimed within 24 hours the feed will expire. Harvesting There is a chance of obtaining a Mystery Egg with each harvest of the coop. The color of the Mystery Egg that may be produced is determined by colors of the chickens in the coop; having more of a particular chicken in the coop will result in a higher chance of finding that chicken's egg. If a Mystery Egg is not found while harvesting from the Chicken Coop, the user receives a bonus from 2 to 5 times the value of the eggs harvested directly from the chickens. The feature of feeding your neighbor's chicken coops was introduced on 6 January 2010. Expansion A Chicken Coop initially can hold up to 20 Chickens. A farmer can expand the Chicken Coop either by paying per person required, or asking neighbors for help. If the farmer chooses "Ask for Help", he has 3 days to get 10 neighbors have to click on the Newsfeed. A neighbor can only help 1 time per day. The farmer can see how many (but not which) neighbors helped. Farmers can cancel or pay to complete the expansion at any time. Trivia * Chicken Coops could once be sent by a farmer as a gift to their neighbors. A farmer may only own one Chicken Coop at any one time, meaning that if a farmer who already owned a Chicken Coop received a chicken instead. Due to a glitch in the system, it was possible to obtain more than one chicken coop at a time. This has since been fixed. * The January 15, 2010 episode of the FarmVille Podcast had a brief mention of "very cool changes to the Chicken Coop" coming soon, but did not elaborate on what these changes will be. On February 19, 2010 then Chicken Coops became extendable first to 40, then to 60 chickens. * A Chicken Coop can be sold for 650 coins for the first time, but any subsequent sales will only earn the farmer 270 coins (in which 20 coins is the price for one chicken included inside). * In terms of coins the Chicken Coop can be the most productive unit in the game at the moment. A Huge Chicken Coop with 100 Golden Chicken regularly produces 6400 coins per day or 427 coins per day per square. As noted above, if no Mystery Egg is found then a bonus is given instead. Assuming a Mystery Egg finding chance of 50% and always getting a bonus of 2 times the regular price this still sums up to 853 coins per day per square. The second most productive unit is the Belted Cow (any of them), producing 750 coins per day per square, but, unlike the Chicken Coop, is not limited in number (and comes with a high price). Not yet mentioned were the crafting cottages, which can produce an immense amount of money, but only if you have a huge amount of neighbors. * For a period of time, when you visited your neighbor to feed their chicken, the game would zoom on the Chicken Coop so that it would be right in the center of the screen. As of August 6th, 2010, the auto-find (zoom) in feature is working. Gallery Second Chicken Coop Loading Screen.jpg See Also * Animal Pen * Mystery Egg Category:Animal pen Category:Building Category:Chicken Coop Category:Timesaver